


Come At Me, Bro

by ThePiesEndure



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Simple Plan
Genre: Angry Sex, Gen, M/M, not slash really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiesEndure/pseuds/ThePiesEndure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M Shadows and Pierre Bouvier aka Evil Pierre hate each other. Their constant fighting is a drain on the people around them.</p><p>One day they confront each other and tempers and emotions boil over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come At Me, Bro

_Not Into Men_

“You are such a jerk,” Matt snarled over his shoulder. Pierre was leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He'd just left his brother's place having been to see Marlz. Matt was wandering through the Bouviers' part of town and wanted to see her himself. He hadn't expected to bump into the Evil One.  
  
Pierre lifted an eyebrow. “How so?”  
  
Matt turned to glare at him. “I can't believe she even lets you touch her.”  
  
“She loves me,” Pierre said calmly. He wouldn't allow the other male to get to him. He knew he'd been truly evil early in their relationship. But, things had changed.  
  
Matt stalked right up to him and leaned in close; because he was taller than him, Pierre had to tilt his head a tiny bit to look up into his eyes. They were hard as flint, anger evident in their depths.  
  
He growled, “You're a bastard. You don't deserve her.”  
  
“Huh. Don't tell me shit I already know,” Pierre said in a tight voice. Matt’s eyebrows lifted at that statement. “Yeah,” Pierre said tiredly, “I know I don't. But, she accepts me...” He scowled as if he hadn't meant to say all that.  
  
Matt breathed deeply as he realised, or at least became more aware of the fact, that he was standing very close to Pierre. The heat between their bodies intensified at the moment he thought  _what the Hell am I doing?_  
  
Pierre's eyes narrowed, obviously thinking the same thing. “Back off, Matthew.”  
  
“Why?” Matt smirked. It wasn't as if he liked men or anything, but being so close to another hard, hot body was making his mind spin.  _And_  he was angry, and somehow whenever he got angry, he also got horny. He could fuck a rock if he got angry enough.  
  
Pierre snarled, lifted his arms and pushed at the bigger male's torso. Matt stiffened at the contact. In more than one place. He rumbled in his chest, a low dangerous sound.  
  
“Why?” Matt repeated his tone rough. Pierre just shoved him away.  
  
“Piss off, Matt. Before I hurt you.”  
  
Matt laughed. “Right. You? Hurt me? I don't think so.”  
  
Pierre moved faster than a snake. One second Matt was laughing in his face, the next he found himself slammed against the wall with Pierre pressed hard against him from behind.  
  
“You. Never. Know. When. To. Keep. Your. Fucking. Mouth. Shut. Do, you?” Pierre snarled. Matt just laughed; the sound was muffled as his face was mushed against the wall, but the mirth was clear.  
  
Pierre growled, “What's so funny?”  
  
Matt snorted, “If anyone walked in here they'd think you were about to fuck me.” There was a moment of silence, then Pierre chuckled darkly. He pressed his lower body against Matt's ass.  
  
“Well, I  _am_  horny...I just went a-round with Marlz...”  
  
Matt growled, but didn't try to retaliate. Truth be told he was still hard as a rock, and his cock was squashed uncomfortably against the wall. He needed relief, and though his mind recoiled at what was going on in the room, what could possibly happen, his dick had other ideas. And, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t entertained the thought of fucking another guy. He was just more into the female sex. Fell in love with women. But sex was sex…  
  
“I'm not gonna fuck you, though.” Pierre pulled back. Matt growled and reached around grabbing at his belt. “Hey!” Matt jerked him back against him.  
  
“You're hard,” he pointed out.  
  
Pierre grunted, “Not for you.”  
  
Matt laughed low, “But, you’re still hard. And speaking from experience,” his voice was husky now, “it’s a fucking pain…”  
  
Pierre groaned; he  _was_  hard. And it did hurt. He couldn’t deny that. But, fuck it. He wasn’t into guys. Not even slightly. His cock twitched in his pants.  
  
_Not. Into. Guys._  
  
“No,” he gritted out in harsh tones. He pulled back again. Matt shifted so he could look at him.  
  
“No?” he sneered. “So, what’re you gonna do with that then?” He nodded to the tent that had appeared in Pierre’s crotch.  
  
Pierre snarled but didn’t answer just reached down to readjust himself. Which didn’t help at all.  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
Matt smirked, the expression giving him an evil cast. “You really need to fix that.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Pierre snapped, then grimaced. “Not literally.”  
  
Matt stood and moved closer to him. “You sure?”  
  
Pierre’s jaw tightened and he shifted away. The other male moved with him until they both ended up against the wall again.  
  
“Which part of the word ‘no’ don’t you understand?” Pierre asked, his frustration growing.  
  
Matt laughed deeply. “Oh, I understand the word. But I know you’re lying to me.” He reached out and placed a hand on Pierre’s chest, pushing him against the wall and leaning in close. “You want me.” He glanced down. “Or more to the point your cock wants something. And. Will take anything it can get.”  
  
Pierre shivered, clenching his fists as he retorted, “Get your hands off me.”  
  
“Or what?” Matt called his bluff. Silence stretched between the two men. Pierre’s breathing slowed as he glowered at the other male. Matt chuckled, as he slid his palm down toward his belt. He felt the other male tense, but Pierre didn’t try to move away this time. He just glared, daring him to continue.  
  
Matt took the dare. He flicked his wrist, unbuckling the belt and tugging Pierre’s pants open.  
  
Pierre growled low, “Careful…”  
  
Matt just smirked and jerked his boxers down as well, licking his lips. The other male exhaled roughly and braced his back against the wall.  
  
He spoke through gritted teeth, “We’re not doing this, Matthew.”  
  
“Really? Could’ve fooled me.” Matt laughed. “Why’d you let me do that then?”  
  
Pierre muttered, “Not thinking…”  
  
“Maybe your brain’s not,” Matt said. “But, your dick is. Come on. You need this.”  
  
Another breath of silence, the two men stared at each other. Pierre's cock hung between them, expectant, almost a third presence in the room. He looked down then lifted his eyes back to Matt.  
  
“Fuck. This is not happening...”  
  
Matt shifted closer. “No one needs to know.”  
  
Pierre snorted and said, “Marlz will know. She'll smell the sex.”  
  
“True, but I'm sure she won't tell,” Matt licked his lips slowly. “Come on, no harm, no foul.”  
  
Pierre groaned, as he leaned back more against the wall. “Fuck it...just do it...” He splayed his palms against the wall, steadying himself. Matt raised his eyebrows at him. He growled, “Don't screw with me, Matthew.”  
  
The bigger male licked at his lips and shuffled closer. Pierre steeled himself as Matt took a hold of him. As he wrapped his fingers around his hard length, Pierre shuddered and fought not to respond. He did not want to give the other man the satisfaction of knowing he was getting off on this.  
  
_Not. Into. Men._  
  
Matt smirked before he brushed his thumb over the head of his cock. It twitched in his grasp. Pierre clenched his jaw and shut his eyes to close out the image before him. As he did, Matt began to stroke him, firmness to his motions.  
  
Pierre trembled, his muscles jacked up so tight that it seemed he would explode at any moment. Matt shook his head to himself as he thumbed the slit at the tip while squeezing and pumping the other male's dick.  
  
Pierre grunted as he leaned his head back. "Fuck..." the word came out in a guttural sound almost a pure snarl than an actual word. Matt took that as encouragement and moved his hand faster.  
  
Pierre, who was still trying to hold back, couldn't help but moan out as Matt reached beneath him to thumb his ballsac.  
  
“Dammit!”  
  
“Like that?” Matt growled. Pierre just snarled in response, and moved his hips a little. The other male stroked more but slowed down when he sensed that he was getting close.  
  
“What the fuck, Matt?”  
  
Matt smirked. “Tell me how much you want it.”  
  
Pierre groaned, his eyes still closed. He grunted in protest when Matt let go of him for a second then gasped as he felt the slick, cold oily-ness of lube being covered over him. Matt's hands were warm in contrast to it and it made him even harder.  
  
“Tell me, Pierre,” Matt repeated. Pierre shook his head, grunting. Then he bucked moaning out. Matt pulled his hand away. "Not until you tell me."  
  
There was a heartbeat of silence where all that could be heard was Pierre's heavy breathing and Matt's soft expirations. Then Pierre lunged for Matt, startling the larger male. The force of momentum meant they ended up on the floor, Pierre crushing Matt's body on the cold lino.  
  
“Fuck!” Matt swore.  
  
Pierre sneered, “Yeah...that's what you want, right?” He grabbed at the bigger man's hips dragging him over onto his stomach. “Show you what I do to teases...”  
  
Matt ground out, “Fuck you...”  
  
“No, fuck  _you_.” Pierre jabbed at his ass, growling. Matt tried to buck him off. Pierre pinned him, and dragged a finger down his asscrack. Then, using some excess lube he pressed into the bigger male's tight hole.  
  
Matt grunted but forced himself to relax. Pierre laughed low.  
  
“I haven't even put my dick in, yet.”  
  
Matt groaned, “Do it, or fuck off.”  
  
“Is that a challenge?” Pierre hissed in his ear. He pulled his finger out and pressed the head against him. “’Cause I'm game.”  
  
Matt snorted. “So you  _do_  want it.”  
  
Pierre didn't answer just pushed harder, slowly opening him to his cock. The bigger man grunted hands pressed against the floor as he took it. Pierre growled as he sank into the tight hole.  
  
“Unf…” he moaned as he inched in, halfway then pulled out, before pushing in further. Several thrusts later he was balls deep in the man, groaning at the sensation of being inside him. It was different to being inside a woman…but it was so…good….  
  
Pierre gritted his teeth at that thought.  _Not into guys_ … But, that didn’t stop him from slowly pumping in and out while grabbing onto Matt’s hips, holding him still. Not that the bigger male was in any state to fight him off; unwittingly, Pierre had found his spot the prostate and at each thrust was driving Matt closer to the edge.  
  
He sped up, eyes closed, fingers digging into Matt’s hips as he pounded harder. Matt responded with a suppressed groan his forehead resting on his now folded arms just allowing his own pleasure to surge over him.  
  
Pierre smirked and moved harder growling, “Fuck…close…”  
  
Matt groaned in agreement, bracing himself as he felt he was about to explode. Moments passed as Pierre ground himself into the other male and then moaned out as he released still moving inadvertently against Matt’s sweet spot. Matt gasped at the motions then had to stifle a groan of protest as Pierre withdrew, denying him his finish.  
  
“Fuckin’ Hell…” he snarled and surged upwards shoving Pierre off his back, sending the other male sprawling onto his back as he glared at him. Pierre smirked at him. Matt growled but rather than retaliating he grabbed hold of himself and stroked himself to release. Pierre looked away, blowing hard.  
  
Matt closed his eyes as he finished himself then glowered at Pierre. “You’re a fucking hypocrite.”  
  
Pierre laughed harshly, “Emphasis on the ‘fucking’ eh?”  
  
“You wanted that. Don’t deny it,” Matt snapped.  
  
Pierre retorted, lip curling dangerously, “You fuckin’ try that again, I’ll kill you.”  
  
Matt laughed, the sound hard and cold, “You’re not denying it.”  
  
“Screw you.”  
  
“You did, very nicely, though you didn’t finish me off.”  
  
Pierre grimaced and grabbed his pants. “You don’t need help from me.” He cast a sharp glance at the other man, then down at his now flaccid cock. Matt rolled his eyes then sighed a little.  
  
“Well, I can say one thing, though.”  
  
Pierre bristled. “What’s that?”  
  
“I guess, I kinda understand what Marlz sees in you now.” Matt winked then, before Pierre could respond, he vanished leaving the other male still standing naked in the middle of the room.

 


End file.
